User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Absolute Zero Vern
Absolute Zero Vern Skill 'Luminous Slash (50% boost to Atk, max HP, 120% boost to Spark damage & considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB) 'Burst Orile Last (18 combo Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage and probable Spark critical for 3 turns & adds Water, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Flash Strike: Sangreovios (22 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, probable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage and probable Spark critical for 3 turns & adds Water, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 22 BC) Brave Burst Meirith Veil (26 combo massive Water attack on all foes, inflicts enormous Spark vulnerability for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage and probable Spark critical for 3 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 26 BC) Skill Unleashed Divinity (30% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, max HP when Meirith Pearl is equipped & greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec, max HP relative to remaining HP) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units and above) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units and above) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness *SP Enhancements (only for Omni units) Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for units of different evolution rankings. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Vern is the third of the Rare Summon Omni Evolution units to ever be released, carrying a whole wide selection of options to suit trials, Frontier Gate, and Arena. She also has buffs that work extremely well with another unit of the same batch, Silas. How does she fare in this meta? Find out more below! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Just like Silas, Vern provides a 50% boost to HP and Atk, both of which are very crucial to surviving and nuking. To couple with this, Vern also provides a 120% Spark boost, which is currently the highest Spark boost in the game on LS, tied with Eze. Vern also reduces BC cost by 25%, which makes BB utility effects even more effective. Using double Vern leads will already knock off half of units’ BC cost. Additionally, Vern can perform infinite BB/SBB/UBB if she carries the 25% BC cost reduction SP, is in presence of double Vern leads, and is equipped with spheres totaling up to 25% BC cost reduction or more. In actuality, Vern’s Leader Skill is a replication of Eze’s. Both of them are similar in which they both provide the same Spark boosts. Eze might have more use as a lead due to BB-Spark fill being more effective than BC cost reduction; however, Vern can use the BB-Spark fill SP enhancement option to replicate Eze’s role as the lead. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Vern's BB utilizes a 370% damage modifier, which is the average modifier that most Omni units use. This will deal relatively very damage thanks to the high modifier and Atk stat. Vern provides a 100% Spark buff with this BB, which is amazing considering her SBB also provides this, preventing clashing. With the Spark buff enhancement SP option, Vern can provide a 130% Spark buff, which is currently the best in the game on BB/SBB. To add on, Vern also provides a Spark-Critical buff that grants units a 20% chance of sparking with a 50% additive boost to Spark bonus. Vern also adds Water and Earth elements to give more type coverage to the squad. With the Dark element SP enhancement option, Vern can easily pair up with Silas with his Light element SP enhancement option to add all six elements to attacks. It also saves a unit slot since the squad won’t need Sirius to add Light and Dark elements. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Vern's SBB utilizes a 580% damage modifier, which is the average damage modifier that most Omni units use. This will deal high damage thanks to the high modifier. For the most part, Vern’s SBB is just like BB, carrying the same buffs and effects. This is nice since Vern won’t have to juggle around with BB and SBB to get all of her buffs up. Vern also has a 25% chance of inflicting Spark vulnerability to enemies, which allows Sparks to deal 25% more damage. Spark vulnerability is really only effective if the squad is carrying a Spark buff. Thankfully, Vern carries the best Spark buff in the game (SP enabled) to make this even more effective. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Vern's UBB utilizes a 1500% damage modifier, which is the average damage modifier that most Omni units use. This will deal high thanks to the high modifier. Utilizing high damage utility buffs, it makes sense to compare the damage utility multipliers of units worth comparing. *Vern’s UBB buffs (assuming 50% of hits are sparked) **Spark vulnerability: +150% damage **Spark damage: (200% from UBB / 150% base) x 0.25 + ((200% from UBB + 50% from Spark Crit) / 150% base) x 0.25 (assuming 50% of the sparks are Spark-Crit) = +75% **Total damage: 2.5 x 1.75 = 4.375x damage *Vern’s UBB buffs (assuming 100% of hits are sparked) **Spark vulnerability: +150% damage **Spark damage: (200% from UBB / 150% base) x 0.5 + ((200% from UBB + 50% from Spark Crit) / 150% base) x 0.5 (assuming 50% of the sparks are Spark-Crit) = +150% **Total damage: 2.5 x 2.5 = 6.25x damage *Avant’s UBB buffs (Omni) (no crit-resistance) **Crit damage: 300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% damage **Spark damage (assuming 50% of hits are sparked): (250% from UBB / 150% base) x 0.5 = +83.33% **BB Atk damage: 500% from UBB / 600% average base of 7* (100% base BB Atk + 500% average 7* BB damage modifier) = +83.33% damage **Total damage: 3 x 1.8333 x 1.8333 = 10.08296667x damage *Avant’s UBB buffs (Omni) (crit-resistance present) **Crit damage: +0% damage **Spark damage (assuming 50% of hits are sparked): (250% from UBB / 150% base) x 0.5 = +83.33% **BB Atk damage: 500% from UBB / 600% average base of 7* (100% base BB Atk + 500% average 7* BB damage modifier) = +83.33% damage **Total damage:1 x 1.8333 x 1.8333 = 3.36098889x damage Even if all units in the squad spark 100% of their hits (which is near impossible unless the squad is completely composed of dupe units), Vern’s UBB buffs are still not enough to beat Avant’s UBB. Though, in trials where most enemies are crit-resistant, Vern’s UBB damage utility multiplier exceeds Avant’s on average. Perhaps, there is more use with Vern’s UBB compared to Avant’s in terms of crit-resistant content. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Meirith Pearl provides a 30% boost to HP and Atk. Now, with this Extra Skill, Vern gets an extra 30% boost to all of her stats. Considering the bonuses that the Meirith Pearl carries are really good, Vern essentially becomes one of the most efficient units to use in the game. With the 25% BC cost reduction SP option enabled, Vern’s BC cost will become reduced by 40% (25% from ES + 15% from Meirith Pearl). Vern also boosts her Atk, Def, and Rec by 1% for every 1% HP remaining, allowing her to become a great tank and damage dealer all around. Arena Score: 9/10 Vern has a 48 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use. Type 2 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. With the +1 hit count SP option enabled, Vern’s normal attack Drop Check will become 96 BC. This also boosts her damage immensely. As a lead, Verne is really only useful for her BC cost reduction and her stat boosts. Even then Atro does this job better. As a sub, Vern becomes an absolute monster with the fact that she can utilize extra hits on her normal attack. Additionally, as a defensive unit utilizing her reduced BC cost, she can easily fill her BB gauge when hit once if enough BB utility is applied. Units that can help support Vern’s BB gauge include effects that boost BB gauges upon hit, such as Lance’s Leader Skill, Juno-Seto’s Leader Skill, Demon Heart, Sacred Blade, etc. Stats Score: 10/10 Very high stats in all departments, especially in HP and Atk. In terms of typing, my type preference for Vern is... Anima = Breaker = Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. Carrying the best Spark buff (SP enabled) in the entire game, Vern fits in practically any squad. She has SP options that allow her to become flexible in any facility, whether it’d be Arena, Frontier Hunter, Trials, etc. Vern is also one of the most efficient damage dealers considering the fact that she can choose the BC cost reduction SP option and she benefits from Meirith Pearl, which is crucial for granting Vern the most amount of survivability given her Extra Skill. On top of that, Vern also pairs extremely well with Silas and Sirius, especially with the fact that Silas covers the other damage utility buffs that Vern doesn’t provide, including BB Atk and crit buffs. Vern also has the ability to add Dark element to attacks with her SP option along with Silas’s ability to add Light element to attacks with his SP option, covering all six elements with the two together. SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Absolute Zero Vern Vern expands her kit to a variety of different categories. As explained in the Usefulness section, Vern is very flexible with the SP options she has available. One of the notable SP options includes the 25% BC cost reduction to make her a more efficient damage dealer, even as far as utilizing infinite gauging with 100% BC cost reduction provided by double BC cost reduction leads and spheres. Sphere Recommendations *Meirith Pearl & War Demon's Blade *Meirith Pearl & Medblare *Meirith Pearl & Sacred Axe *Meirith Pearl & Infidelity Orb *Meirith Pearl & Four Bonds *Meirith Pearl & Summoner Key Conclusion Total Score: 9.2/10 Vern said that she won’t hold back with her power. Now, you really see what she means! Salt poll! Do you own Vern? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Vern! How do you use her in your squads? Had she lived longer, how do you think she would be able to change things being recognized as a deity? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Lightning Menace Silas *Inferno Rifle Bestie *Virtuous Champion Krantz *Leviathan Sage Elimo Category:Blog posts